Te ganhei
by Looy
Summary: Eles já se conheciam, mais nao tinhao parado pra pensar no que sentiam, alguns acontecimentos e tudo se revela.[Deidacada a duas pessoas essa fic].


**One shot (que não tem tamanho pra one shot... D).**

**Casais: Só no final vocês vão saber... (como eu sou má... Hahhahhahahahhahaha...)**

**Dedicada a: Meygan Kaname **

**Com toques inspirados na Nee-chan.**

**Naruto não me pertence mais eu adoro ele, e também amo escrever sobre ele.**

**Boa leitura.**

"Pensamentos"

(minhas intromissões)

**-explicação da sena-.**

**TE GANHEI.**

A loira de olhos azuis céu, cabelos compridos lisos sempre amarados num rabo de cabelo, corpo escultural estava em seu quarto ouvindo o barulho da chuva que cai lá fora, totalmente entediada, não tinha nada o que fazer em casa e também não podia sair, pois caia uma chuva muito forte, havia horas que levantava e saia do quarto para passear pela casa mais logo voltava ao seu recinto, já não agüentava mais ficar ali sem fazer nada até que deitou em sua cama e adormeceu, apesar de ser só três da tarde era melhor dormi do que ficar ali sem fazer nada. Ela acordou com o toque do telefone, meio contrariada, atendeu sonolenta mais logo desperto com a proposta que sua amiga fez, já era costume passear pela vila mais hoje ela estava muito disposta. Avisou sua mãe que iria sair e começou a se arrumar, foi correndo tomar banho, logo saiu do banheiro e começou a escolher sua roupa, pegou uma saia de pregas pretas que ia mais ou menos até o meio das coxas com um botão ao lado e no final das pregas havia uma listra branca, uma camiseta roxa de manguinha com algumas borboletas desenhadas ao lado esquerdo (eu tenho essa camiseta... D), colocou uma meia três quartos branca com um sapatinho estilo colegial e deixou os cabelos soltos, pegou sua bolsa colocou seus pertences e saiu. Chegando ao lugar combinado na praça da vila lá estava sua amiga Hinata ela estava sentado em um banco a esperando.

**Hinata – **Oiê Ino-chan...o/

**Ino – **Olá Hinatinha-chan. Como estás amiga?

**Hinata – **Bem. Então o que vamos fazer?Hum... Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

**Ino – **Claro e depois ficamos passeando pela praça pra ver se achamos alguns gatinhos.hahhahahahaha...

**Hinata – **A Ino-chan você e essa síndrome de arrumar um gatinho mais vamos indo.

Então as duas saíram andando, chegaram à barraquinha de sorvete, pegaram suas casquinhas e foram apreciar a noite da vila. Logo decidiram sentar em um banco bem no meio da praça e ficaram ali conversando animadamente nem perceberam que logo ao outro lado havia um grande tumulto, garotas gritando, chorando, esperneando, pois lá nesse banco a frente delas estavam sentados os dois ninjas mais cobiçados de todos os países. Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara. O primeiro era um garoto de cabelos negros azulados, olhos cor ônix, alto e com o corpo totalmente trabalhado, o outro era um ruivo, olhos verdes penetrantes e um corpo que daria inveja em todos os homens mortais menos em Sasuke, pois esse também era um deus grego junto a Gaara. Elas acabaram por perceber a presença das duas quando uma fã louca caiu perto delas por ser jogada pelas outras, então elas decidiram sair dali por que perceberam que estavam correndo perigo.

**Ino – **Vamos logo Hinata-chan antes que elas achem que nós duas estamos de olho neles e queiram nós atacar também.

**Hinata – **A Ino-chan não exagera acho que elas não são loucas dessa maneira, mais vamos indo eu ainda quero passear mais.

Elas começaram a sair, nesse momento o moreno olho para as duas e ficou se perguntando quem poderiam ser aquelas que não davam bola para os dois. Ele trocou algumas palavras com o ruivo e decidiu saber quem eram aquelas duas, então os dois levantaram e foram na direção delas e atrás deles as fãs descontroladas.

**Sasuke – **Hey vocês duas parem ae.

Mais as duas não derem ouvidos, pois acharam que não era com elas, ate que Hinata foi parada pelo moreno que a segurava pelo braço.

**Hinata – **Ai.

**Ino – **Hinata se ta bem? Ei você poderia soltar a Hinata Sasuke-san.

**Sasuke – **A são vocês duas.

**Hinata – **Somos por quê? Da pra você soltar o meu braço.

Nesse momento o moreno a solto e o ruivo chegou perto deles.

**Ino – **O que vocês querem?

**Gaara – **Nada.

**Hinata – **Então porque nós pararam? Que não quer nada não para pessoas.

**Gaara – **É que o Sasuke queria ver quem eram as únicas garotas que não estavam atrás de nós dois.

**Ino – **Mais vocês dois de acham em, tenha dó só por que não estávamos paparicando vocês fizeram essa folia. **– então ela da uma risada irônica-.**

**Sasuke – **A Gaara obrigado por falar mais agora vamos embora ta.

**Hinata – **Podemos ir majestades, os senhores nos liberam duas simples mortais pra ir embora. **– ela diz isso num to debochando-. **

**Sasuke – **Hahaha...muito engraçadinha você em Hinata, depois do que aconteceu entre você e o Naruto tu ta muito soltinha.

**Hinata – **É eu acabei por crescer depois de tudo que aconteceu mais não é da sua conta o que mudou ou não em mim senhor vingador. Agora vamos Ino-chan.

**Ino – **Ta, mas vamos continuar nosso passeio não é por que eles nos atrapalharam que temos que ir pra casa.

**Hinata – **Claro que não vamos pra casa.

Então as duas saíram e deixaram os dois lá com cara de emburradinhos.

**Gaara – **Aff...como essas meninas se acham.

**Sasuke – **É mesmo.

Os dois voltaram a se sentar no banco. Já era bem cedo quando Hinata desperta ela se espreguiça e vai tomar um banho pra acorda. Arruma suas coisas pra mais um dia de missão, quando chega no local onde sempre treina não encontra ninguém e ela acaba lembrando que não haveria missão pra ninguém, como era o aniversario da vila todos estavam se preparando para as festa que ocorreriam a noite então ela decide passar na casa de sua amiga pra combinar em que horário elas se encontrariam. Chegando e frente à casa da Yamanaka ela toca campainha, escuta sua amiga gritar que já iria descer e fica a esperá-la na frente da porta. Quando ela desce as duas se abraçam fraternalmente e começam a conversar.

**Ino – **Hinata-chan que estas fazendo aqui? Não estas arrumando as coisas pra festa?

**Hinata – **Então Ino-chan é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar que horas a gente pode se encontrar pra poder irmos juntas a festa? Claro que se você quiser ir comigo?!!

**Ino – **Dã claro que eu vou com você bobinha, tu é minha melhor amiga há não sei que horas podemos nos encontrar.

**Hinata -** Que tal as sete aqui na porta da sua casa?

**Ino – **Tudo Bem. E coloca seu quimono mais lindo em hoje eu to sentindo que vamos encontrar nossos gatinhos.

**Hinata – **A Ino-chan para com isso. Hahhahahahahahhaha.

**Ino – **O que tem, agora vou subir se não a mãe não deixa eu ir à festa e Kami-sama me livre disso justo hoje que eu vou encontrar meu príncipe.

Depois disso as duas se despediram e foram cada uma pra sua respectiva moradia. Já eram 18:30 quando hinata terminava de se arrumar ela estava com um quimono lilás cintilante que tinha flores brancas desenhas seus cabelos estavam soltos. Colocou o tamanco e saiu dando adeus a seu pai e Neji. Chegou à frente a casa da Yamanaka que já esta a esperá-la essa por sua vez vestia um quimono branco com flores azul-bebê desenhadas, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque. As duas então começaram a ir para o centro da cidade e admirando toda a decoração que foi feita.

**Ino – **Nossa ta linda há decoração esse ano em Hinata-chan.

**Hinata – **Ta mesmo Ino-chan. Hey vamos tomar um sorvete.

**Ino – **Claro vamos sua viçada em sorvete.

**Hinata – **Hey que ta falando viciada em gatinhos... hahahahhahahaha.

Então as duas foram em direção à barraquinha de sorvetes. Estava tudo divertido e muito emocionante, a musica era empolgante as pessoas estavam felizes isso acabava por contagiar a todos. As duas chegaram à barraquinha e ficaram na fila esperando, quando acabaram por ouvir uma gracinha que deixou Ino totalmente enfurecida.

**Homen – **Nossa como garotinhas podem ser tão lindas.

**Ino – **Olha aqui seu ero nos duas não somos garotinhas e também não somos pro seu bico. Vamos Hinata.

As duas saíram de lá rapidamente pra não arrumar encrenca sentaram em algum banco na praça cheia e ficaram ali conversando tentando esquecer aquele incidente. Eles estavam passeando quando se deparam com mais um enxame de fãs ao redor deles, já era muito cansativo isso diariamente até em dias de festa era assim, o Uchiha e o Sabaku não agüentava mais isso.

**Hinata – **A Ino-chan meu sorvete acabo eu vou buscar mais tu quer?

**Ino – **A eu não quero não briga amiga, acho q vou ficar aqui te esperando ta não to com muito empenho pra andar agora. û.û

**Hinata – **Então ta eu to indo, volto loguinho. D

Logo já não se via a morena, pois ela estava embrenhada no meio da multidão, mas chegou rapidinho a tão aclamada barraquinha de sorvete, pegou sua casquinha e já esta saindo quando sentiu que bateu em alguém com muita força ela só fecho os olhos à espera da dor que sentiria quando toca se o chão mais isso não veio então abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um par de olhos ônix bem perto de seu rosto nesse mesmo instante corou violentamente, já não se via sua pele branca mais sim uma cara vermelha, ficou mais vermelha ainda (se pudesse) quando sentiu o braço forte do Uchiha a segura-la. Como ela estava linda, parecia que aquele quimo realçou mais ainda a beleza da Hyuuga, seus olhos, seu cabelo tudo combinava nela, mas desde quando ele começou a reparar nela, sempre a via mais nunca pensou nela daquela maneira e havia outra coisa ela gosta do Dobe, isso só poderia ser uma ilusão da sua cabeça imagine ele o Uchiha Sasuke afim de Hyuuga Hinata não isso não poderia acontecer ou poderia, mais seus devaneios foram quebrados pelo som doce da voz da Hyuuga pedindo pra ele solta-la.

**Hinata – **É...Sa..sasuke...Po...poderia me soltar? **–ao fim de suas palavras ela engoliu seco-.**

**Sasuke – **Claro que sim. Você esta bem?

**Hinata – **Sim estou Arigato por ter me ajudado.

**Sasuke – **É eu posso ate ter salvado você mais seu sorvete não.

Nesse momento os dois olham pro chão. Antes de falar ela solta uma risada doce que acabou por encantar mais ainda o Uchiha que já estava achando à linda agora sim achava perfeita, mas também ao mesmo tempo ele se recriminava por seus pensamentos.

**Hinata – **Não tem problema eu compro outro.

**Sasuke – **Não pode deixar que eu compro pra você eu que fui o descuidado.

**Hinata – **Claro que não ne, não precisa mesmo acho que já tomei muito sorvete hoje.

**Sasuke – **Você tem certeza disso então?õ.o

**Hinata – **Claro, então agora eu vou procurar a Ino-chan, quem sabe depois nós nos vemos, arigato novamente Sasuke-san e me desculpe pela maneira como eu falei com você ontem, mais você também me tirou do serio.

Quando ela ia saindo sentiu a mão dele segurando seu braço.

**Sasuke – **Tudo bem te desculpo e também peço desculpa tem horas que eu extrapolo e eu sei que você não gosta de lembrar daquela historia desculpa mesmo ta, eu vou com você Gaara ta pra aquele lado também.

**Hinata – **Ta tudo bem então vamos.

Os dois então começaram a andar e conversar. Ela pensava que nunca isso poderia acontecer justo ela conversando com o garoto mais desejado da vila e ainda mais percebendo que ele era uma boa pessoa, não o idiota que ela acreditava que ele era. Como era agradável conversar com ela, sua voz doce era como uma caricia em seus ouvidos é o conceito que ele tinha da Hyuuga era totalmente errado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A loira já estava preocupada com a amiga já fazia um tempinho que esta sairá e não dava nenhum sinal de vida, será que a morena havia se perdido em meio à multidão, não poderia ter sido isso Hinata não era tão lerda dessa maneira, ela sorriu e se tranqüilizo, estava perdida em seus pensamentos de como a festa estava linda quando foi despertada pela voz masculina que chamava seu nome.

**Gaara – **Ei Ino-san, Ino-san? Tem algum miolo dentro dessa cabecinha loira? **–então ele riu sarcasticamente-.**

**Ino – **Eu tenho mais miolos na minha cabeça do que você na...

Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois Gaara havia acabado de cair em cima dela, e agora ela encontrava-se de baixo do Sabaku, e só conseguia fitar aqueles olhos verdes lindos "mais, desde quando eu acho esses olhos lindos? Ptz...eu tenho que parar com essa coisa de ficar atrás de meninos (hey não pensei besteiras seus safadinhus...xD)...mais...pensando bem...os olhos dele e ele são lindos mesmo". Ela só recobrou a consciência quando se lembrou que ele estava em cima dela e que estava doendo solto então um gritinho fino e estridente.

**Ino – **Itaiii.

**Gaara – **Gomen Ino. **–então ele levanta de cima da garota-.**

**Ino – **Sabe às vezes é bom a gente não comer muito assim não fica gordinho como você.

**Gaara – **Hey eu já pedi desculpas garota.

**Ino – **Ta eu te perdoou, o que você quer por aqui?

**Gaara – **Eu queria saber se você não viu o Sasuke por ae???

**Ino – **A só isso! Não eu não o vi... ¬¬

**Gaara – **Cadê a sua leal amiguinha??

**Ino – **Não sei onde ela está ai to preocupada com a Hinata... Ei porque eu to falando isso com você!!û.û

**Gaara – **Não sei de repente é por que você é meio tapadinha... **-Ele ri dentro de si em quanto senta ao lado da loira-.**

**Ino – **Quem disse que você pode sentar aqui? Ò.o

**Gaara – **Então você comprou os bancos da praça... Hum... Mais não estou nem aí... Eu vou me sentar aqui sim.

**Ino – **Aff... Não comprei os bancos, mas não vai adiantar nada eu pedir pra você sair então fique.

**Gaara – **Ainda bem que você é um pouquinho educada.

**Ino – **Olha aqui garoto em... Aff... Sabe do que mais não vou brigar com você hoje não estou a fim de curtir a festa e não quero me irritar por qualquer besteira então o que você me falar hoje não vai me irritar. **–ela só sorri docemente para o garoto e vira para ver alguns fogos que estavam sendo soltos-.**

Logo após essa ação da loira ele ergueu a sobrancelha como se nunca achasse que aquela ninja barulhenta e fraca pode-se ter uma reação daquela, ele jurava que ela nunca poderia fazer aquilo, ficar quieta, então começou a reparar como ela estava linda naquele quimono branco e como aquelas flores azuis combinavam com o azul céu que ela tinha nós olhos, mas logo se repreendeu por esses pensamentos ela continuava a ser aquela garota barulhenta e chata que ele nunca gostou como poderia agora estar admirando a beleza dela, isso era totalmente errado. Ele podia sim ser frio, estranho mais ficava lindo calado, aqueles olhos verdes a encantavam, apesar de os outros terem medo dele isso não passava um segundo pela sua cabeça ela não via aquele ninja assassino e cruel como os outros viam um garoto solitário que só queria conhecer o amor, mas logo tirou essas idéias da cabeça, ele era um chato, um metido isso sim não importa isso hoje só quero curti a festa. De repente seus olhos não acreditaram no que viram Hyuuga Hinata conversando e Uchiha Sasuke era muita coisa pra uma pessoa só, isso seria impossível (mais quem disse que coisas impossíveis não acontecem aqui) inimaginável.

**Ino – **E...é seu amigo ta vindo ae...**-ela aponta na direção dos dois amigos-.**

**Gaara – **Não acredito nisso, ele com a Hyuuga, vou te contar que mau gosto meu amigo tem...õ.o???

**Ino – **Hey olha como fala a Hinata é linda seu cabeção e eles não estão juntos só conversando ou será que estão?...Õ.Õ??????

**Hinata – **Oiê Ino-chan. **–então ela sorri docimente como sempre faz-.**

**Sasuke – **Hum...Gaara eu não sabia que você tinha decidido dar em cima da Yamanaka.

**Gaara – **Aff...Sasuke eu não estou dando em cima da Ino-porquinha e você que surpreende sempre agora ta tentando pegar a Hyuuga.

**Ino – **Hey estamos aqui, por favor, quando falarem de nós esperem a gente sair de perto e Gaara-teme quem só tem a minha autorização pra me chamar de porquinha é a Testuda então tira o seu cavalinho da chuva e pare já com essa historia entende??...ù.u

**Gaara – **Hum... A estressada agora nem se pode mais brincar então.

**Ino – **Eu entendo quando é brincadeira e como você falou tenho certeza que não foi em nenhum sentindo de brincar.

**Hinata – **Ta agora vocês podem parar de brigar e Gaara-san ninguém esta dando em cima de mim eu e Sasuke-san somos simples amigos entendeu, agora pare de falar mentira.

**Gaara -** Aff...ta todo mundo estressado aqui que saco vamos embora Uchiha.

**Sasuke – **Hahahaha...quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer, mas vamos antes que aquele bando de malucas volte.

Muito antes de eles fazerem qualquer movimento um enxame de fãs já estava cercando os dois mais com um olhar diferente, não para eles mais sim pra duas outras pessoas que estavam por ali, um olhar de ódio e vingança, foi quando uma delas deu um grito.

**Fã louca – **Peguem elas.

**Ino – **Corre amiga.

**Hinata – **Socorro.

As duas saíram correndo igual loucas, os dois garotos atrás e as malucas também. Foi quando Ino e Gaara acabaram por correr para outro lado mais entraram no mesmo barracão abandonado em frente ao lago.

**Hinata – **Ai que bom que a gente conseguiu deixalas pra trás, nossa que vista linda.

**Sasuke – **Cuidado Hinata-chan pra você não cai...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar porque teve que sair correndo pra segurar a garota, enlaçou a cintura dela com os braços e ficou segurando ela pelas costa por alguns segundos até que ela virou de frente pra ele, ficou olhando dentro daqueles olhos perolados por muito tempo, só pensava em como ela estava linda, passou a mão pelo rosto dela como era macia à pele dela e combinava tanto com aqueles olhos lindos, esse momento era perfeito, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo só sabia que estava completamente perdida naqueles olhos ônix não queria pensar em mais nada a não ser que queria ser beijada por ele, então passou suas mãos pelo pescoço do garoto e começou a afagar sua nuca, aquilo o deixa louco e então ele percebeu que aquele era um sinal positivo para beijá-la, suas bocas se aproximavam cada vez mais e seus olhos estavam completamente ligados sobe a luz da lua aconteceu um dos beijos mais esperados pelos dois, um beijo que começou tímido logo se tornou agressivo e voraz, foi um momento mágico e doce, mais acabou por ser interrompido, pois os dois não eram mutantes mais sim seres humanos e precisavam de ar, respiraram fundo olharam-se e sorriram porque estavam muito felizes.

Ela não sabia onde seus amigos estavam. Sozinha e com medo andava pelo lugar meio receosa não se lembrava da existência daquele barracão, enquanto estava andando ouviu um barulho diferente sentiu algumas pedrinhas caindo sobre sua cabeça quando olhou pra cima viu algumas telhas e pedras caindo sobre si, colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a gritar, então sentiu alguém pulando e a empurrando para o lado, quando abriu os olhos só viu aqueles olhos verdes, nem ligou para o que o menino estava dizendo sabia que ele estava brigando com ela mais a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo e começar a chorar nos braços dele, sabia que ela era tonta e tapada mais aquilo era de mais como ficar gritando ali mudaria alguma coisa, simplesmente sentiu um impulso e pulo salvando a garota.

**Gaara – **Você é louca menina como pode ficar embaixo daquilo você ia morrer. É para de chora não aconteceu nada, calma Ino-chan não fica assim... Ai como se faz garotas pararem de chorar nesse ponto eu queria ser o Uchiha ele sabe o que fazer nessas situações.

**Ino – **Arigato por ter me salvando Gaara-kun, arigato mesmo.

Quando ele olhou naqueles olhos azuis cheios de lagrimas só pensou no desespero que a garota deveria estar sentindo, a sua única reação foi abraçá-la com toda a sua força e carinho e continuou a acalmá-la, aquilo parecia um pesadelo quase que ela havia morrido mais foi salva pela única pessoa que ela não acreditaria que pudesse fazer isso, estava feliz por saber que era um pouquinho importante pra ele e também por estar tão perto dele, já não se importava mais se eles dois vivam brigando só queria ficar com ele ali abraçadinha com o seu gaara-kun. Então ela olhou pra cima e se deparou com aqueles duas orbes verdes.

**Ino – **Gaara-kun eu não sei como...

Ela parou de falar quando o garoto colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

**Gaara – **Eu também não entendo só sei o que eu sinto e me desculpe mais tenho que fazer isso.

Eles continuaram a se olhar por alguns segundos em quanto iam aproximando seus rostos até que já não podiam mais se evitar o beijo que os dois desejavam tanto, foi tão puro e doce mais logo se transformou em um beijo provocante e forte, mais logo tiveram que corta o beijo a procura de ar, olharam-se profundamente e sorriram, então ela começou a acariciar o rosto do garoto ele em resposta a abraçou e trouxe-a pra mais perto de si.

**Ino – **Você vai querer continuar comigo ou vai querer esquecer que isso aconteceu?

Ela acabou por perguntar meio que triste porque tinha medo da resposta do garoto.

**Gaara – **Claro que eu quero continuar com você ino-chan, agora você é minha namorada.

Ela deu um pulo e ficou agarradinha no pescoço do garoto e falou no ouvido dele.

**Ino – **Que bom e você também é meu namoradinho e primeiro eu vou dar um jeito naquelas loucas que vivem atrás de você e também vou ficar te visitando bastante lá na suna.

**Gaara – **Só você mesmo em loirinha mais eu também vou ficar te visitando sempre aqui na vila e vou ficar de olho em você aqui, mais vamos procurar Uchiha e a Hyuuga será que eles estão juntos como nós?!

**Ino – **Vamos procurá-los sim mais acho que eles não estão juntos.

Os dois foram procurar os amigos e acabaram por encontra-os sentados olhando a lua de mãos dadas.

**Ino – **Acho que você acerto gaara-kun.

**Hinata – **Ino-chan, Gaara-san é nós temos que contar algo, mais ino-chan você ta com a roupa suja e ta com o braço ralado o que aconteceu?

**Ino – **Esta tudo bem foi um deslize mais depois te conto amiga primeiro me fale o que vocês dois tem para nós dizer.

**Sasuke – **Nós estamos namorando mais acho que vocês dois também.

Então os dois repararam que não havia soltado a mãos desde que chegaram.

**Gaara – **É.

**Ino – **Mais vamos ver o resto da festa, acho que já devem ter percebido a nossa falta.

Os quatro saíram e foram em direção à festa, quando certo enxame de garotas os cercou.

**Fã louca – **Solte os nossos lindinhos, se não vocês vão pagar caro.

**Sasuke – **Escute aqui se vocês votarem a ameaçar as nossas namoradas vão pagar muito caro.

**Gaara – **É vão pagar muito caro mesmo então nos deixem em paz pra gente curti a festa junto com elas.

**Ino – **Ai que lindo amor você é tão perfeito, e eu não tenho medo de vocês garotas e não pesem em chegar perto deles porque nós vamos acabar com vocês.

**Hinata – **Isso ae, vamos amorzinho.

Os casais saíram e foram curti a festa em quanto deixaram muitas pessoas de boca aberta, esse ano foi uma festa diferente onde amor e confiança foram descobertos por quatro jovens e suas vidas foram mudadas, sonhos e realidade se juntaram em um só, as missões e festa ficaram mais felizes pra eles e garota todos ganharam a felicidade.

**Oi gente ta que eu demorei mais no meio da fic me deu um gigantesco bloqueio mais terminei ta que o final foi tosco e ridículo, mais eu terminei isso já em bom de mais, to começando a escrever outra fic essa to com mais idéias se chama _Um novo Caminho, _mais eu vou colocar uma explicação ali em baixo, gente não esquece de deixar comentários porque é isso que faz a gente ter vontade de escrever, a dedicatória da fic ta lá em cima e acho que é só isso... Nee-chan te amo... Tinha que falar isso.**

**Um novo caminho – **Ele sonhava em viver simplesmente isso mais de repente acaba por cair uma bomba na vida dele a única coisa que o ajuda a continuar a lutar pela sua vida é o seu amor, apesar deles serem um pouco diferentes acabam por se apaixonar de melhores amigos a grande apaixonados.

Beijos, até a próxima fic gente...

By LöI


End file.
